<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stimulation by Lieju</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24901027">Stimulation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieju/pseuds/Lieju'>Lieju</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Indiana Jones Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(also it focuses on belloq), (also tbh rene is way better person than indy is but well), (as does expanded indiana jones series canon anyway), M/M, References to Sex, also he likes his accent nghgng, also indy des think of rene as handsome, and i take some stuff from it anyway, as a sidenote the novelization is VERY horny for belloq, but nghg their dynamic is. Different in the novel, nghgn deleted my first tag, of the raiders of the lost ark, the dialogue here is just taken directly from the novel, which is pretty amazing, which was that this was based fully on their dynamic in the novelization</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:35:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24901027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieju/pseuds/Lieju</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>”You may express your gratitude in some simple form, which would suit you.” René smiled at the look on Indiana's face and he knew for certain he had thought of something René had only implied.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rene Belloq/Henry "Indiana" Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stimulation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Damn that Belloq!</em>
</p><p>Indiana opened his eyes. He was exhausted, having traveled throughout the Americas and only recently arrived to his house back in the States.</p><p>He needed sleep.</p><p>And yet. He couldn't stop thinking about Belloq.</p><p>His handsome face and low melodious accented voice as his shadow fell on Indiana.</p><p>”My dear Doctor Jones,” he had told him, with that cold predatory smile of his. ”You have a knack of choosing quite the wrong friends.”</p><p>And then he had claimed the idol.</p><p>Indiana drew in breath sharply, thinking about that moment. How he had laid there, helpless-</p><p>
  <em>Belloq.</em>
</p><p>He couldn't stop thinking about him...</p><p>The way he had inspected the idol, with a look of deep appreciation on his face...</p><p>Suddenly Indiana was stricken by a mental image of Belloq turning to look at him the same way.</p><p>Him towering over Indiana who was laying on the ground, inspecting him as if he could simply take him the same way he did the archaeological relics he found-</p><p>”Again we see there is nothing you can possess which I cannot take away.”</p><p>He definitely thought he had an edge of some kind over him-</p><p>And maybe he was right.</p><p>Indiana growled in frustration, increasingly aware of his hard-on that was rubbing against his bedsheets, demanding his attention.</p><p>Indiana imagined Belloq pinning him down. Looking down on him with that cold amusement and curiosity-</p><p>He finally gave in and wrapped his fingers around his cock.</p><p>He imagined Belloq looking down on him, not touching him, merely watching, savoring this victory over him.</p><p>
  <em>Damn him...</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>René leaned back in his chair, taking an another sip of his wine. He watched Indiana sit opposite of him.</p><p>Truth be told, René wasn't certain why he had requested the other archaeologist to join him. Perhaps it was a simple desire to talk. But the other man's listlessness was annoying René now. He was a sorry sight, drunk and sullen.</p><p>”You're out of your mind,” Indiana told him.</p><p>There was still some spirit in him. And René had seen something in his eyes when he had spoken about the Ark.</p><p>”A pity it ends this way,” René said. He meant it. Soon Indiana would die.</p><p>”You have at times stimulated me,” René admitted. ”A rare thing in a world as weary as this one.”</p><p>He almost spoke to himself. At this moment he did find himself thinking back to their previous encounters...</p><p>”That thought makes me happy, Belloq,” Indiana told him, his voice dripping with sarcasm.</p><p>He looked at René, defiant. <em>Bratty.</em></p><p>And René suddenly wished he had had time to play with him a bit more. He hadn't really considered him before, but the thought of having Indiana on his knees, begging for mercy-</p><p>”I'm glad, truly...” Belloq said. ”But everything comes to an end.”</p><p><em>But some things too soon,</em> Belloq thought.</p><p>Perhaps, if they would have done this in a more private place-</p><p>If there had been more time, maybe he might have figured out if that look Indiana had given him meant he would have responded well to some of his more sexual demands...</p><p>But, alas, it was time for Indiana Jones to die.</p><p>His thoughts were interrupted by the unexpected sound of children. Arab children, nine of them, rushing into the bar, surrounding Indiana, tugging at him, climbing on his lap.</p><p>Belloq smiled, but only briefly. He stared at the children. Trying to shoot Indiana here now would cause a scene. To his surprise he found he was relieved.</p><p>He didn't want Indiana dead.</p><p>Not yet.</p><p>Not like this.</p><p>He raised his hand, indicating his accomplishes that they should put their weapons away.</p><p>Indiana eyed the Germans lowering their guns.</p><p>”You may express your gratitude in some simple form, which would suit you.” René smiled at the look on Indiana's face and he knew for certain he had thought of something René had only implied.</p><p>And the look of anger and disgust afterwards! <em>Delicious</em>.</p><p>He would have fun breaking Indiana. Training him.</p><p>Showing him what he hadn't even realized yet he wanted.</p><p>René leaned in forward. ”Later, Doctor Jones. Once there are no children around.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>